


【带卡】提 前 开 业

by mushroom1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 原作向if, 带卡 - Freeform, 月之眼成功if
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroom1/pseuds/mushroom1
Summary: 土哥天降头奖，导致月之眼项目提前上线，掌柜的也只好紧急持证上岗，开始营业。强行改了设定，一个……带点鸡汤味的小甜肉夹馍（这TM什么黑暗料理存档，原文https://obkk-cerevisiae.lofter.com/post/31a06b92_1c876d45a
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 16





	【带卡】提 前 开 业

\- 1 -

谁也不是的男人背靠着树发呆。

树是一棵又高又大的树，几根粗藤缠成一股，直直伫立着，灰白的表面在月色下泛着莹莹的光。

一个和树干同样色系的人形生物蹲在男人的不远处，对他说：“你想看，那就去看看呗。”

男人扫了白绝一眼，问：“看什么？”

白绝说：“你的笨卡卡啊。”

男人说：“谁我的——我好好守在这里，找他干嘛？……还有，他名字是卡卡西，你这种只能停留在初始认知的脑子不要学我说话。”

白绝说：“你上次见到他是什么时候？”

男人说：“记不清了…一年前？”

白绝说：“是三个月哦。”

男人说：“才只有……不是，反正现在时间也没意义，谁还记这个。”

白绝说：“三个月已经破纪录了吧，你以前去木叶看他，也没有间隔过这么长时间。”

男人说：“谁，谁去看他，我之前是探查敌情！现在——”

白绝说：“何况今晚你的查克拉意识都在他的梦境外路过有十次了。”

男人低声自言自语：“现在……也没理由了……还不是多亏了你的好兄弟。”

白绝听清楚了最后半句，于是他想起了他的兄弟黑绝。  
白绝于是像想起了什么好笑的事情一样，用又轻又尖的声音咯咯咯地笑了起来。

\- 2 -

三个月前的一天，夜幕刚刚降临时，佩恩给晓成员组好了队，安排好寻找尾兽的任务。小队各自出发，迪达拉和男人也正准备走，迪达拉却和白绝因为一个鸡毛蒜皮到现在谁也想不起来的原因大吵了起来。

吵架随即升级成了打架，迪达拉一边叫嚣着“不要对着我的艺术品问那种恶心的问题啊！！！”一边将黏土扔向同样颜色的白绝，却正好将无辜路过的另外一半黑芦荟炸上了天，撞在了雕像上。

好巧不巧，这一半黑芦荟被雕像给“衔”住了。  
是的，原本那一半黑芦荟，只是在雕像上撞出了一个坑，然而那个坑，却像突然活了似的，变出了一张嘴，将黑芦荟嚼吧嚼吧吞了下去。

吞下黑芦荟，外道魔像打了个地动山摇的嗝，把手脚从地洞里扯出，不断扭转变形，四周的土块岩灰在被抽出缩回的藤条中纷纷下落。

男人试图用写轮眼查看到底出了什么事情，可就在那不断变形中的灰白泥块的查克拉，和他的写轮眼相连接的那一瞬，外道魔像好像被激活了一样，飞快地向上抽出枝条，纠缠成了一株参天巨树，顶端叶片仿佛能触到月亮。

接着，和月亮相互呼应般，银白的光开始从树藤中溢出，流泻向自己所能够覆盖的大地。

而后，男人身边吵闹的队友，各自赶路的晓的部下，不知何处执行着任务的忍者，一无所知修炼中的主角们，准备打烊的一乐拉面店，灯红酒绿的城市，安然入睡的村庄，在这穿透一切的月光中，所有人都被银白的光膜和自己的美梦包裹着，陷入了深深沉眠。

就好像方才还在内心对着算盘一步一算地拨着珠子，现在突然有人跳出来，对男人说：进位制改了，你的计算结果早就到目标啦。

男人打小珠心算就不及格，也来不及探究原因，面对提前开业的月之眼，只好即刻持证上岗，慢慢适应这份“世界和平”的“心满意足”。

\- 3 -

白绝说：“真奇怪，明明以前都是我劝你不要去木叶。”

男人说：“要早知道这么简单，你就一句话都不用说。”

白绝说：“我已经解释过了，现在的情况纯粹是偶然，我兄弟的查克拉并不能够和十尾的查克拉相提并论，只是有些特殊的性质激活了一个并不稳定的幻境，并不是真正的无限月读……真正的神树，在吸收完十尾的查克拉之后应该是——”

男人说：“我会一直稳定住它的。”

白绝耸了耸肩，不置可否，止住了这个话头，又再开口：“总之，你打算就这样下去的话，我要无聊透了……还是看看我兄弟和妈妈过得怎么样好了。”  
说完，他又咯咯笑了起来，直到他开始潜入地底，那尖锐诡异的笑声才被土地阻隔开。

白绝消失以后，夜晚万籁俱寂，到了近乎诡异的程度，而男人的查克拉意识到底还是第十一次飘到了旗木卡卡西的梦境前。

银发的上忍面罩已经被揭开，肤色苍白，在光膜的包裹下近乎看不清五官轮廓，但到底，还是让男人观察到了一抹浅淡的微笑。

“——谁要管这个赝品梦到了什么”  
男人嘟哝了一句，但还是将意识沉入了被光膜包裹的梦境。

然而，仅仅是不到半天以后，男人靠着树眯着的眼睛猛地睁开，坐直了身子，有些不敢置信地回忆起刚才看到的画面。  
然后他看见白绝像是终于发现了什么有趣的东西一样，蹲在老地方看着他。

男人问：“为什么……”

白绝拍着手说：“你还是去看你的笨卡卡了嘛。”

男人说：“你早就知道？”  
男人说：“还有，他不叫笨卡卡，他也不是我的。”

白绝问：“知道什么？”

男人说：“他的梦境，为什么和真实的生活完全没有区别？”  
男人提高了声音：“为什么他还是有做不完的任务，受不完的伤，不在身边的学生……为什么他还是天天去墓地，为什么……”

为什么他的无限月读，没有父亲，没有老师，没有琳，该有的都没有。  
该看学生的时候看学生，该读小黄书的时候读小黄书，不该上坟的时候，却还是在坟前爱站多久站多久。

只有按部就班的任务，扫墓，看书，扫墓，逗小孩，扫墓，上坟，扫墓。

白绝说：“啊，啊……已经变成了这样的剧情了吗，你的笨卡卡还真是了不起啊。”

男人说：“你知道？还是这根本就是你做的？！”  
男人说：“说了他不叫笨卡卡，他也不是我的！”

白绝说：“你又冤枉好人，现在只有你这个施术者，才有能力查看和操控月读……我不是早就说过嘛，这个幻术是不完整的半成品。只有完整的无限月读，才能够让所有人真正——真正地~——生活在无限美好——美好的~梦境中！”

白绝说着说着就唱了起来：“所以——快快解除现在这个半成品，啊啊啊啊~，降临真正的——无限月读，降临真正的——救~赎~~~~”

白绝那夸张的表演病又犯了，放在平日，男人多半早就不耐地将他踢到地里，但今天，他皱着眉，想了想白绝的话。

男人说：“你是说，现在这个梦境不是完善的梦境，不是他真正想要梦见的，对吧。”

白绝手舞足蹈地说：“是的呀，是的呀——所以——”

男人说：“也就是说，我通过操控月读，将他的梦境变成他真正像见到的样子，就可以了？”

白绝：“……”  
白绝又蹲了下来，整个人陷进了泥地里，全身上下的肢体语言都透着“我很无聊”四个字。

白绝低声咕哝：“白绝是听话的好白绝，所以白绝要实话实说——没错，如果是你实体化在梦境里的话，神树就能帮你读取你家笨卡卡的意识，并构造他真正想看到的梦境了。”

男人说：“他不叫笨卡卡。”

\- 4 -

谁也不是的男人站在离村口不远的地方，等到银发忍者带着任务卷轴回来的时候，男人现身在了忍者的视线里。

按照白绝的说法，自己的查克拉意识可以现身在卡卡西的梦境之中。而神树可以感知到梦境主人的期望，然后根据梦境主人内心的希望，将自己的形象变成需要的样子，并且根据对方的期望做出相应的动作或是反应。

也不知道自己会变成谁，男人想。

或许是他的父亲？或许是他出走的学生？……或者是还活着的琳？

虽然男人有着常年扮演他人地丰富经验，但还是纠结着，应该怎么扮演自己即将成为的形象。  
就在这时，他看到自己身上的衣服逐渐变成了上忍制服的样子。他抬起了头，对上银发上忍的视线，上忍稍微楞了楞，然后就眯起眼，举手打招呼道：“带土！”

……好吧。  
好，现在他是宇智波带土了。

不论怎么说，表演难度降了一大截，何况自己还有作弊神器，万事大吉。  
谁也不是的男人想道。

白绝说，在卡卡西的梦境里，如果梦境主人的潜意识对自己的神态言行有所预期的话，施术者就可以根据梦境主人的预期作为提示来行动，而自己只需要补足没有期望的那部分就可以了。

那么卡卡西梦境里，带土会做些什么呢？男人好奇地想。

然而，和带土打完招呼之后，卡卡西却什么也没有接着说，只是和带土擦肩而过，朝着火影楼去了。  
……  
……所以呢？现在呢？自己应该做些什么？

说好的自己的言行都会按照对方的期望所反应呢？宇智波带土！你怎么可以和自己一样呆在原地一动不动啊！！  
……

就在带土站在原地发呆的时候，卡卡西已经走远了。

……  
算了，既然没有什么提示的话，干脆自己自由发挥好了。男人想。

按照白绝的说法，对于梦境的主人没有预期的那部分，自己作为梦境的操控者，都可以自主掌握，这些行动也会对卡卡西的意识产生暗示，塑造他对梦境世界的认知。

……反正再怎么样，也不会比现在更加糟糕了。

带土调整好心态，到了火影楼附近，在楼下徘徊了一小会儿，看到卡卡西交完任务卷轴出来。

看到了带土，卡卡西又微笑着打了个招呼。

带土上前，问他：“任务交掉了？今天还有什么事吗？”

卡卡西说：“唔，先顺路去甘栗甘，还有山中家的花店买些东西吧。”

带土问：“顺路？”

卡卡西说：“嗯，想去慰灵碑了”

带土问：“去慰灵碑干什么？”

卡卡西说：“去看……诶？”

卡卡西说了两个字，看着带土，接着，又低头托腮：“应该是去看谁来着……”

带土乘机说：“你平时做完任务也不怎么去慰灵碑啊，接下来应该没什么事情吧？”

卡卡西说：“好像……确实没什么事。”

带土说：“走啦，陪我去喝一杯，我也终于解放了。”

卡卡西一边被带土推着走，一边说：“还是感觉……好像有什么没做。”

带土说：“你做的什么任务啊，怎么回来人都糊涂了？遇到会用幻术的敌人了？”

卡卡西说：“……这倒的确，这次的敌人基本都是幻术性的。”

带土撇了撇嘴，说：“怎么有了这只眼睛还……不要因为有写轮眼就轻敌啊！”

卡卡西说：“要不我去医院看看？”

带土说：“直接让我帮你看看不就好了，正好我也没有什么事。”

卡卡西说：“幻术你也不比我强吧，不过……”

带土问：“怎么了？”

卡卡西说：“总觉得……好像是第一次，你说要帮我检查这种事。”

带土说：“本来我们就很少各自单独出任务啊，谁想到你偏巧这一次就中招了。要不是我被罚禁闭，我们两个一人一只写轮眼，相互照应着，还有什么幻术好怕的。”

卡卡西说：“你还说我，这么大人了还被关禁闭。”

带土说：“闭嘴啦卡卡西！”

卡卡西说：“你这次要写检查的吧？这种态度我可不帮你了哦？”

带土说：“……怎么这方面反应还灵光……那我请你去吃丸子？”

卡卡西说：“……我不吃甜食啊！只有这个我绝对不会记错的。”

穿着上忍制服的带土和卡卡西一边吵着嘴，一边向居酒屋走去。

谁也不是的男人对自己的演技满意极了，感觉自己说是本色出演也不为过。

卡卡西这个人真是，怎么连做梦都不会做，像这样的日子，比在那块石头前面傻站着，不是好多了？

\- 5 -

谁也不是的男人正坐在树下声闷气。

白绝刚刚离开。

在白绝说出那句“好好建设真正的月之眼才是正事”之前，男人的思绪就已经从对话上走神了。人型生物只好兴趣缺缺地融进了地里。

但对方消失前的那句话，还留在男人地脑海之中——“反正，现在他想要什么都能得到什么了，你想给他什么了就能给他什么了，到底还想要怎样啊？”

……自己到底想怎么样？

的确，在自己……在带土的种种暗示之下，可以让卡卡西将他的梦境构建成一个完美的世界。他的父亲、水门老师、宇智波家、还有琳，大家都好好地活着。没有你死我活的战场，没有鲜血、牺牲和离别。

纵使有一些不对劲或者和记忆对不上的地方，但毕竟只是梦境，只要自己……只要带土在卡卡西的身边，就可以让这个无比敏锐的忍者忽略掉梦境里的漏洞。

虽然，男人的查克拉意识一旦离开卡卡西的梦境，那些虚构出来的东西就都会渐渐消失无踪。如果男人离开的时间过于久了，当他再次进入，一切又只好从头开始。

不过，这对男人而言不是问题，反正自己也没有别的事情好做，对于需要一直呆在小学同学梦境之中这种事情，他并没有什么所谓。

只是，当他每次从头开始的时候，他发现自己无法忽略心底的那个声音。

赝品。

当卡卡西对着梦境里的造物露出不动声色的关心，或是温柔礼貌的微笑的时候，男人渐渐无法忽视心里冒出的这样的声音。

尤其是，当卡卡西用那样的眼神看着那些赝品，再用同样的眼神看着带土……看着自己的时候。  
就好像宇智波带土，也不过是会消失的虚假的造物之一。

……当初叫出“带土”这个名字的到底是谁啊！

然而，如果要让卡卡西至少在月读的世界之中，不再在墓碑之前默默站立，消磨生命——那么“带土”必须要呆在卡卡西的身边，自己也必须去面对各种看着“带土”的眼神。

谁也不是的男人一直以来演什么都得心应手，对自己的演技颇具信心，自认毫无破绽。

即使男人一直在按照自己所想象的样子，去扮演“宇智波带土”这个角色，就算有“破绽”，梦境的主人也完全不会发觉。

再说了，真正的“宇智波带土”根本就不存在，没有正确答案，又哪里来的破绽呢。

可是，男人还是不开心。

已经够了，看着“宇智波带土”的眼神，光是来自卡卡西一个的，就已经够多了。

白牙不在，应该没有关系，毕竟“带土”已经帮卡卡西走出了阴影；琳不在，也没有关系，她会一直在彼岸看着“带土”和卡卡西；老师……只要让卡卡西远离任务交接这种事情，也就没有必要去接触。

逐渐的，男人——带土开始，越来越多地霸占着卡卡西梦境里的时间，任务也好，训练也好，吃饭睡觉也好，越来越多地开始只有两人独处。

虽然不知道对于卡卡西而言，真正梦想中的生活是什么样，不过既然是做梦，总比宇智波带土不在的时候好。

虽然需要用更长的时间去扮演宇智波带土，不过也没什么关系。谁也不是的男人如此想着，毕竟他是一个演员，一个可以完美本色出演宇智波带土的演员。

真羡慕宇智波带土啊，怎么任性都可以，而自己却像一个束手束脚，手足无措的木偶。

谁也不是的男人无比嫉妒起宇智波带土来。

\- 6 -

大 事 不 妙。

在沉着声音对卡卡西说出“够了，我不想再演下去了！”这句话之后，男人的脑海里警铃大作。

这些天来，带土的脾气日渐变得奇怪，不过，卡卡西对脾气变得奇怪的带土依然接受良好。

“带土嘛，不论闯了什么祸我都不会吃惊的。”卡卡西又用那种看着带土的眼神看着男人，笑眯眯地说道。

用无底线的纵容去诱惑一个木偶，木偶失去控制，也是活该吧。

所以男人脱口而出了那句话。

在看着卡卡西愣住，看着他因为惊讶而睁大的眼睛，看着他比平时更加苍白的脸色的时候，男人莫名开始期待，是不是终于有剧本可以参考了？卡卡西会希望带土做些什么呢？

“原来你……看出来了？”卡卡西说，“什么时候……”

什么？自己看出什么了？  
男人还是看着对面的人，维持着刚才的表情，没有立刻发问。

这次却是卡卡西移开了视线，继续低声说：“我知道我不应该……唉，我还觉得自己瞒得挺好的。”

瞒着我什么？等等，怎么变成了你瞒着我什么了？？

卡卡西说：“我没有想过要告诉你，也没期待过什么回应，毕竟我...已经没有资格……说喜欢你这种事了。”

男人：……？？？

卡卡西说：“没想到还是被看出来了……大概我有些不自觉的地方没有注意到？你一开始不说，也是想避免尴尬吧，我应该更克制一点的。”

男人：“……”  
怎么突然推进到恋爱线了？为什么还没有下一步的提示啊？自己可以重新再来一次吗？？从初始存档开始也可以啊？？

卡卡西略带自嘲地笑了一声，又重新对上了男人的视线，弯起了眼睛，微笑着说：“虽然想说让你装作不知道这件事情，我会以后多注意一些，但既然你已经不想演下去的话……”

男人想开口，让卡卡西不要再继续说下去，但不知道为什么，却没有动作。

卡卡西说：“如果你想解除搭档任务关系的话，我会去和……和火影大人反映，让我从上忍宿舍搬到别的地方去也是个不错的方案，如果有什么长期驻外的任务……总之，我会尽量远离你的视线，毕竟带土应该不会接受……”

“我接受。”男人说。

“…………什么？”卡卡西以为自己没有听清。

男人说：“我说我接受，你看你这种人，一有点什么不对劲，就想远远跑开的样子……我就算看出来了，怎么敢说……但实在是演不下去了！”

卡卡西说：“带土……你……唔——”

男人绕过饭桌，凑上前，用食指勾开卡卡西的面罩，堵住了他的嘴。  
他暂时不想听到那个名字。

卡卡西绝对不可以离开自己的身边，回到那种生活中去，只有这点绝对不能妥协。  
说到底，卡卡西会有这种想法，说不定还是因为宇智波带土的暗示，所造成的奇怪的蝴蝶效应吧？

卡卡西这么锐利的一个人，嘴唇和舌头居然这么软……男人堵住叫出那个名字的嘴，勾住发出那三个音节的舌尖的时候，在内心不由感叹着。  
反正不过是梦境罢了。

什么剧本都没关系，什么剧情发展都没关系。  
卡卡西原本想要接吻的人是宇智波带土也没关系。

反正……  
自己不是宇智波带土的话，还有谁是呢？  
自己不是宇智波带土的话，还能是谁呢？

\- 7 -

“话说……你应该没有类似的经验吧？”

带土意料之外的吻，让卡卡西在接受的时候，交出了节奏的掌控权。带土的吻没有什么技巧性，但动作很霸道，呼吸又绵长，卡卡西只能驯顺地回应着对方对唇齿的侵略。

但在顺着带土的动作倒在了沙发上时，被亲得有些晕乎乎的卡卡西，像是突然反应过来什么似的，眨眨眼，向带土问道。

带土哽了一下，说：“那又怎么样？你有过的经验我都有，我没有的经验你也没有。”

卡卡西说：“但我毕竟肖想你好久了……大概……理论知识会丰富一点？”

带土用手指勾起卡卡西被半褪到下巴上的面罩，揉了一下卡卡西嘴角的痣，说：“这种事情难道不是该靠本能吗，哪还会有心思去想理论知识啊？”

带土话刚说完，卡卡西就趁势一低头，含住了带土的手指。刚才还乖得要命的舌头主动撩拨起来，舌尖软软地从带土的食指和中指的指腹上舔过，眼神好像在说“不信就来试试？”

带土一愣，想把手指抽回来，卡卡西却顺着带土的力道坐起，把他的手指咬得更深。卡卡西还用犬齿磨蹭了两下带土的食指关节，又懒懒地半垂着眼，像是猫叼着老鼠的尾巴一样——舍不得放弃到了嘴边的美味，于是一边警告，一边逗弄根本不想逃出掌心的大老鼠。

带土的心口好像也被犬齿似的什么东西刮挠了一下，手指顺着卡卡西的舌根搅弄起来。

卡卡西的舌头配合着带土试探玩弄的手，让带土坐在沙发上，自己则跨坐在带土的大腿上。卡卡西解开了彼此的衣物，他的脑袋从带土的手边转移到了胸膛，但只是在胸前浅尝辄止地舔了舔。带土的乳头被挑逗起来之后，就沾着唾液，就被卡卡西冷落在了微凉的空气里。

感受到带土的手从后颈探入，按着自己脊椎摩挲的手指在骨节凹陷处揉了揉，卡卡西像是放心了一般，从舔弄变为更亲密的啜吸，顺着胸膛一路向下。当他用软而温热的舌尖在带土的肚脐里戳弄的时候，带土的呼吸明显变得粗重起来，胯部的硬物抵住了卡卡西的下巴。

但卡卡西没有接着脱下带土的裤子，他亲了一口向上顶起的轮廓，就顺着沙发滑了下去，双膝跪在地上，两腿张开，头埋在带土的小腹处，隔着布料舔舐带土胯部的凸起，分泌出来的唾液带着口腔的温度，隔着布料将顶端包裹起来。

带土感到嗓子发干，他想，卡卡西这个家伙之前的患得患失，难道是在骗人不成……这么准备充足，游刃有余，一切都尽在掌握的样子……还是说自己也该多看两本亲热天堂？

卡卡西软而长的银白的头发轻轻贴着带土的腹肌扫过，直接把带土小腹涌起的热流扫向腿间。带土忍不住想自己把裤子给解开，于是他一只手顺着卡卡西的鬓角梳过，让侍弄着自己的人向后退一点，另一只手拉开裤子，却意外发现，卡卡西从头发后露出的耳尖已经从平时的苍白变成了淡淡的粉红。

带土心里一动，手顺着卡卡西的耳根下滑，捏着他的下巴微微抬起。

从卡卡西埋到自己胸口开始，带土就没再看清他的表情，现在再看，卡卡西的眼神里，已经没有了一开始含住自己手指的从容挑衅，他的唇边沾着一些唾液的银丝，向上看着带土的眼神，已经被躲闪和羞赧占据了。

明明自己也羞耻得不行，却还非要撩拨……真是……

带土的眼神暗了暗，拇指抹掉卡卡西唇边的唾液，却将唇瓣擦出了更多艳色，他用有些暗哑地声音说：“就算我再没有常识，也知道前戏这种东西，应该是你准备更多吧。”

卡卡西咽了下口中的唾液，带点犹豫地说：“因为我不能确定……”

带土问：“确定？确定什么？”

卡卡西说：“毕竟带土是一旦好心起来，对自己不管不顾的，又不能保证对男性也……用嘴的话，应该都差不多，第一次，就想先用嘴试试……”

……

带土快被卡卡西气笑了，抓着卡卡西的后脑把胯部的硬物抵在了他的唇边，说：“不确定我操你的时候能不能硬起来吗？我好心？好心对你硬成这样？你想的倒还周全。”

卡卡西张开嘴将带土的下身含进去，耳根更加红了，唾液重新分泌出来滋润着柱身，舌头讨好地舔弄着伞状顶端的缝隙，好像知道自己说错了话。

带土还接着说：“那你不如做得也周全一点算了，够得到吧？自己准备给我看。”

说完，带土感觉自己的分身被卡卡西吞咽的动作吸吮了一下，看着卡卡西一只手撑着沙发，另一只手伸到身后，给自己扩张……为了能够伸进去，卡卡西将腿长得更开，几乎贴上了沙发的底框，带土抬抬脚，就能够碰到他最脆弱的地方。

于是带土眯了眯眼，用脚尖踩了上去。

“……唔……！”

卡卡西被带土的性器堵住的嘴发出了闷闷的呻吟，牙齿不小心磕碰了一下带土的柱身，随即又立刻小心地收起来。那一瞬间的刺激让带土涨大到几乎抵在卡卡西的喉咙口。充斥在鼻喉间的带土的气息，强硬的对下身的刺激，同时还要给自己扩张，羞耻感让卡卡西敏感得要命，带土的手还在自己的肩胛骨上抚弄着。没一会儿，卡卡西就因为快感而手指使不上力气了。

带土见状，捏了两下卡卡西的后颈，说：“你看，我就说这种事只能靠本能的。”

于是带土从卡卡西口中退出来，将他拉回到原本跨坐在自己身上的姿势，卡卡西的裤子也被褪下来，只一边挂在腿上。带土手指伸到卡卡西的后穴处，湿润粘稠的液体已经打湿了穴口，带土顺利将手指探了进去，湿热的甬道还是很紧，要是直接进去多半会受伤……

带土的掌根摩挲着卡卡西的会阴，几根手指在卡卡西后穴里就着淫水抽插捣弄，动作自然是比卡卡西自己要粗暴得多，卡卡西的穴肉却在这样的酥麻刺激中软化下来，吞吃着刚刚被上面那张嘴吃过的手指。

“……啊…嗯嗯……带土……我…我……”

卡卡西完全使不上力气，整个人都稳不住，靠在带土身上，软塌着腰身喘气呻吟着。他想说自己准备好了，想让带土插进来，可不知为何羞于开口，只好搂着带土索吻。

卡卡西浅尝辄止地啄着带土，平日挡在面罩之后的嘴唇在刚才的口交中，被磨出和左眼同样艳丽的血色，舌尖一点点勾过带土的齿根，礼貌而富有技巧性，但依然试探着，不敢放肆。

虽然卡卡西后面的小嘴还是很紧，但在这种引诱之下，带土心有灵犀般的，再草草扩张了两圈之后，就进入了卡卡西。看着卡卡西后面分泌出更多的淫水，打湿了阴茎周围的耻毛，穴肉借着残余的快感，努力放松着去接纳带土，带土也一点点松开扶着卡卡西的腰的手，专心对付他上面的这张嘴了。

“……哈…嗯唔……嗯……！”

被带土填满的感觉让卡卡西眯起眼，不由自主的呻吟和唾液一同溢出，就算有着再多的技巧，还是抵不过自己小心翼翼地心态，吃进了带土的性器以后，卡卡西上面的嘴就觉得自己完成了任务，没了再挑逗的动力，加上带土的性器隔着肉壁摩擦着他的前列腺，快感如同电流一样，从尾椎一路蔓延到舌尖。于是卡卡西只是象征性地和带土伸到自己嘴里的舌头纠缠了两下，就又放弃了抵抗——不如说，可以感受带土的这种不讲道理的占有，反而让卡卡西更有感觉吧。

什么技巧都没有用武之地，只臣服于带土上下一齐强硬的进攻。在这样满足的晕眩之中，卡卡西连自己逐渐攀上一片空白的高潮都没有发觉，轻叹一般的呻吟被带土吞吃入腹，性器射出的浊白液体在摩擦中晕抹开。

带土倒是感觉到了卡卡西湿热内壁带着颤抖的收缩，他放松了咬吻的攻势，似笑非笑地对卡卡西说：“射得这么快？被弄得舒服吗？现在说说，我操你的时候能不能硬起来？”

“带土……”

卡卡西的思绪还在高潮的空白里，他没办法思考带土所说的话的意义，但那副嗓音说出的每个音节，对他而言，都像是催情的呢喃。被放过唇齿以后，高潮的脆弱感让卡卡西想从托着自己的人身上寻找依靠，于是他更加贴紧，用鼻尖嗅闻，用舌尖品尝着爱人的味道，无意识叫着他的名字，回应着对方的声音。

“带土……”

带土好笑地看着晕晕乎乎的卡卡西，将他放到在沙发上，两人又回到了最开始的姿势。

因为拉开距离而获得新鲜空气，加上视角的突然旋转，卡卡西从高潮中醒过神来，回忆起自己刚才的状态，后穴又羞耻得收缩了一下，抬手想要掩耳盗铃，用手背遮住自己的脸。

带土将卡卡西两手拉到头顶，说：“你看，现在还不是回来了，一开始这个姿势不就好了，你腰那么软，怎么上下动啊。”说完，带土又朝卡卡西的后穴里顶弄了几下。

“啊……！不行，这里太……！”

虽然没怎么用力，但这个体位却让带土进入的角度，直直顶在了卡卡西肉穴最敏感的那处凸起上。卡卡西呜咽一声，整个人都颤抖了起来，原本被压成M形的腿向上抬起，缠住带土的腰，脚跟和小腿由于快感，不停前后磨蹭着带土背上和腰侧的肌肉。因为仰躺，被激出的泪水折射着日光灯的白光，卡卡西不由眯起眼，泪水满满浸湿了浅色的睫毛，然后顺着眼角向太阳穴流下。

卡卡西敏感的反应让带土不由咋舌，他稍稍减缓了攻势，等卡卡西缓过这阵劲儿，问他：“还是这个姿势舒服一点？你喜欢哪个？”

“我……！、唔…我……带土…喜欢……啊嗯…！带土……”

卡卡西的答非所问让带土不太满意，但卡卡西的后穴已经吃得自己下身硬到发疼，根本不想停下，更不要说让卡卡西歇口气好好回答问题。眼看着卡卡西又已经迷迷糊糊说不清话，带土只好一边戳着方才发现的卡卡西的敏感点，一边说：“算了…那就在我射出来之前，多交换几次感受下吧。”

“…嗯…带……土……唔啊……！”

接连不断的快感让卡卡西只好不停在呻吟中夹杂着带土的名字，到了后来，几次高潮之后，只剩下破碎的单音，像是带着哭腔的讨饶，又像是终于获得了什么梦寐以求的宝物。

带土也如卡卡西所求的一样，在最后将自己射给了他。  
平时他并不喜欢卡卡西叫带土这个名字，但只有这种时候，他觉得卡卡西是在叫他。

就好像自己心里，某个属于宇智波带土的部分，被唤醒了一样。

\- 8 -

宇智波带土很不高兴，但他不得不又要离开卡卡西的梦境了。

不论现在的卡卡西怎么爱着自己，等宇智波带土重新出现在卡卡西的梦境里的时候，卡卡西就又变成了那个温和而克制的朋友和搭档。

尽管解锁不同的让卡卡西敞开心扉的路线也颇为有趣，但对于带土而言……这样的经历却也让他越来越没有实感。

当他在无意之间对白绝说漏了嘴这句抱怨的时候，白绝大笑着拍起了手。

“实感？”白绝说，“你居然在月读里开始找实感了？”

宇智波带土张了张嘴，却心中一凛，暗道失算，什么都没有说。

白绝说：“这是你家笨卡卡的梦？还是你的梦？”

白绝说：“如果你只是在帮你家笨卡卡补全他的梦境，那你又在找什么实感啊？……但是，既然你想的话，为什么不试试真正的无限月读呢？”

白绝眼里重新燃起了对无限月读的希望：“你觉得很不方便对不对？需要时不时的离开，从神树察看整个月读的状态，维持这个半成品的稳定——真正的无限月读比这个可好多了，你见过了就知道了。”

白绝不知从什么地方掏出了一个白色的小球，一根缩小版的，和神树同样颜色的树藤挂在小球顶端，把它拉成了一个略微椭长的茧。

白绝说：“现在的神树虽然已经足够建立和月之眼的联系，但只有月光的话，是不能够完全控制住月读中的人的神智的，你也发现了吧？”

白绝把小球在对面的人眼前晃悠着：“幻术毕竟只是幻术，只能够控制人的认知，而对人的逻辑习惯和肌肉记忆都是没有办法改变的。比如说，一个人如果一开始梦见自己是一只狗，但却想要迈开两条腿走路的时候，很容易就能够发现不对劲吧？”

白绝用指甲把茧的外面两层给割破，说道：“所以一层幻术是很脆弱的，一旦被破解，就没有用处了，月读难以破解的地方在于，它是有很多层的茧，这样中术的人即使察觉到不对，也只会剥掉一层。对于普通人而言，现在的月读的层数确实够他们在梦境里用一辈子，就算到最后，一个无限接近真实的梦境也能让他们一直睡到永眠。”

白绝说着，嘴角勾起玩味的笑：“我是真的没有想到你家笨卡卡的月读剥落得会这么快，是因为他太聪明？太清醒？太固执？还是那些压在他身上的过去已经成了习惯？”

白绝说：“他连梦都不敢做了啊。”

白绝对面的人虽然沉默着，但是白绝知道他在听。

谁也不是的男人说：“不要再让我听到你提他。”

“不说，不说，”白绝举手妥协，兴致不减，“我们来接着说真正的无限月读吧！”

白绝重新举起了手里的茧：“你看，真正的神树不只有光，它是有实体的，可以包裹着月读中的人，每一层被破坏之后，都可以自己补全，不需要你来做这件事。”

白绝说：“更何况，如果让施术人一直擦写的话，这些幻术，都会被渐渐压到同一层茧上——即使施术者可以在月读里施加违反常识的暗示而不被怀疑，但一旦被识破——锵锵！——整个月读就会像普通的幻术一样直接垮掉啦。”

白绝挥动着手里已经恢复完好的茧，说道：“如果是在这里面的话，所有人都可以真正活在自己最梦寐以求的生活中——只要他心里哪怕有一点点这样的想法……”

白绝意有所指地看着男人：“就算没有这样的想法，你做出的改变也可以一劳永逸哦。”

谁也不是的男人皱眉，冷冷的看着白绝：“间接提他也不行。”

白绝说：“护得这么紧……真的有必要这么提防我？”

男人说：“斑在我心脏种了符咒，而你是斑留下来的。”

白绝恍然大悟地“哦——”了一声，比划着说：“我只是，嘿嘿，我兄弟他，噗哈哈哈哈，他留下来的一点残留物而已，不论斑或者他想让你实现无限月读的目的是什么，现在都已经没办法实现了——只要有人渴望着梦境中的世界，我就会继续存在，无限月读就是我的目的本身。”

白绝说：“所以我所告诉你的都是事实，我说真正的无限月读更好，是因为它真的更好——好太多了——几个人柱力的性命的代价完全不值得一提。”

白绝说：“你也不能够否认，这是个更好的选择，对吧？”

\- 9 -

真正的无限月读……？

谁也不是的男人站在被月光包裹着的旗木卡卡西床前。

银发的忍者嘴角还是挂着一抹浅淡的微笑，但男人知道，这对他而言，并不意味着快乐。  
那么他到底想要什么呢？

一个连梦都不会做的人，会接受永恒的月读吗？

那么最终，那些爱意，根本就是自己通过暗示而达到的自欺欺人……  
还是，他会看着卡卡西和他梦境里的宇智波带土生活在一起？

开什么玩笑。

自己才是真正的宇智波带土，别的赝品装什么样子。  
宇智波带土回到了卡卡西的梦境里。

因为这次耽搁得有一点久，一切又恢复成了最初的样子。  
不过这正是宇智波带土想要的。  
他从神威空间里拿出了面具，自从月之眼实现以来，那些面具就被放在空间里，没有再动过。

一切如同月之眼降临之前一样按部就班，杀戮和悲剧如同注定一般接连地发生，而被击落面具的带土，也和举着雷切的卡卡西，在铺天盖地的尾兽炮里，站在神威空间的石台之上面对面。

带土在这些日子，将卡卡西的脾气摸得门清，在 “一切都是我的责任”、“废物就不要开口”、“我是废物但你是英雄”、“说了让你闭嘴这整个世界就是废物” 这样程序自动输出一样的对话之后，带土变出了小时候的自己和琳。

卡卡西的雷切毫不犹豫地挥开幻像，对带土说：“可是这些都是虚假的啊，带土……我们生活的现实是没办法被这些填补的。”

……虽然这句话也在意料之中。

“哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”宇智波带土真的忍不住哈哈大笑，“你说，你说我们生活的世界，是真实的？”  
他一步一步走向卡卡西，在对方想要后退的时候，抓着对方亮着雷切的手，将自己的心口捅了个对穿。

感受着对方的手在自己胸腔里的颤抖着往回收，他大笑着说：“你以为，我说这个世界是虚假的这句话，不是认真的？”

说完，话音一顿，带土拉过了卡卡西藏在身后的另一只手。

谁也不是的男人说：“解除幻术的印……你觉得什么是幻术？我吗？”

\- 10 -

即使心情糟糕到极点，男人也不得不承认，卡卡西的皮肉在深褐色树皮的衬托下实在是该死的诱人。

在卡卡西再次吐出那个名字之前，数条木遁的枝条便破土而出，缠住了还在惊讶状态的忍者的手脚，另一条粗藤隔着面罩勒进了他的嘴里。

枝条将卡卡西的双臂背在身后捆紧提起来，另外几根把卡卡西的脚腕和小腿绑住，向两边分开上提，卡卡西就以一个半跪的姿态被吊在空中。

手里拿着苦无在暴露的布料上随处游走，男人知道这种危险的小东西会让卡卡西兴奋——不论是战斗时还是做爱时，各种意义上，即使带来一些意外的疼痛也无伤大雅，不过他的手法已经熟练到不会发生这样的事情了。

毕竟两人做爱也不是一次两次，卡卡西身体各处的敏感点男人都一清二楚，锋利的刃尖在卡卡西的肋下、腰侧、脊背的凹陷处蜻蜓点水一般跳跃，但男人知道这样的刺激对卡卡西来说，与雷遁的电流无异。

连底衣也被割裂之后，卡卡西没有被捆住的部分衣物便被尽数除下，最后一根枝条横过来，绕住托起卡卡西的后腰，又从前方捆住了卡卡西已经翘起的阴茎，紧贴在他的小腹上。粗糙树皮的刺激让卡卡西浑身抖了一下，被面罩和藤条压抑在喉间的呻吟也溢了出来。

卡卡西的肤色很白，所以很容易在上面留下痕迹，方才的刺激已经点燃了被捆住的人的全身的神经末梢，枝条在敏感带上抽过而留下的红痕已经晕染到周围的肌肤上。不过男人还是更怀念这身皮肉被折磨得遍布爱痕的模样。

男人就着手套将手指伸到卡卡西后面，不出意料已经是一片濡湿，甚至还微微张合，在男人的手指伸进去之后，便想解馋一样一点点吞吃着，淫水顺着手套向下流。

男人哑着嗓子在卡卡西耳边说，“你居然对要杀掉的敌人都这么淫荡吗？这么喜欢近身战，战斗的时候，这里也会流水吗？”

卡卡西被男人呼吸的热气扫过耳根，树藤在四处的刺激感让他浑身的血管都想拼命张开带走那股快意，他眯起眼摇着头，想要否认男人的话。

男人没有管他，在卡卡西的后穴被开拓到三根手指的时候，就换成自己的性器捅了进去，直接抵着卡卡西前列腺的地方碾磨起来。

“……唔唔——啊呜——！”

窒闷而绵长的呻吟又从卡卡西的喉间溢出，男人惩罚一般凑上前，啃噬这不肯安静的发声部位，卡卡西全身抽搐颤抖着，胸口拼命起伏，后面的小穴也在对前列腺的刺激下不断涌出更多的淫水，将男人的下身啜吸的更大。

男人知道，要是一直刺激那处，大概再过一会儿卡卡西就会高潮射出来了。所以他在抽插了十几下之后，感受到卡卡西的肌肉的抽搐已经软化成了更不由自主地轻颤，于是便打了个响指，下身的动作却不停下，满意得听到了掌控之中的人的呜呜哀鸣——缠绕着卡卡西腰腹处的树枝再一次收紧，将阴茎的出口完全勒住了。

男人吻着卡卡西沾在浅色睫毛上的泪水，下身在卡卡西因为精液回流的刺激而大力绞吸的后穴里快速抽插着，用力顶住刚才将卡卡西折磨到死的地方，尚未干透的手套玩着囊袋和会阴的敏感点。不久，卡卡西就直接被操开了，穴肉混着粘稠的体液，和他的唇舌同样柔软而使不上力气，随着男人操干的节奏时不时外翻出红色的穴肉来。

男人之前和卡卡西很少玩到这个程度，这还是他有一次玩过头了偶然发现的。卡卡西在床上总是服帖又隐忍。当时他用阴茎环锁住了卡卡西的下身，一直告诉卡卡西受不住了就说，但卡卡西却一直摇头，直到将他做到现在这个样子。

对，就像现在这样。卡卡西的后穴毫无抵抗地任由男人挞伐，完全被绞弄到一片混沌的身体深处，逐渐升起想要掀翻一切的情欲的浪潮，男人对卡卡西的状态心知肚明，他却在这时从卡卡西的后穴里退了出来。他让又一根树藤攀爬向上，到了勒住卡卡西嘴的粗藤上方，封住了卡卡西鼻腔处的呼吸。

而后，男人便从卡卡西身边退开，观赏似的看着树藤中的人因为无法呼吸而起伏的胸口，前面依然被树藤束缚刺激着，只溢出了些许清液。等男人感觉时间差不多了，就又靠近，在卡卡西还没有被碰过的两处乳尖处捏了捏。

“啊啊——啊啊啊……！”

就是这样微小的刺激，却让卡卡西脑海几乎被爆发出来的欲潮冲碎，窒息的感觉让他眼前一阵阵发黑，叫喊着将胸腔里最后一点氧气吐出，身体也不顾束缚地抽搐着，后穴空虚地吞咽着空气，淫水大股大股地涌出滴落。

“啧，知道你后面馋，没想到能馋成这样……”男人啧啧感叹，用手安抚着卡卡西的背，让他从激烈但并非完全解放地干高潮中放松下来。他让树藤微微松开，解放了卡卡西重新被压下来地阴茎，扯下了闷住他口鼻的面罩。

树藤依旧勒着卡卡西的嘴，男人知道卡卡西在高潮的时候喜欢喊那个人的名字，而他现在已经连做爱的时候都不想听到了，所以卡卡西还是只用叫就可以了。

他重新插进卡卡西后面的肉穴之中，还在高潮中的肉穴食髓知味地吞吃着自己的性器，也吞下了自己射在里面的精液。

再次攀附上高潮快意让卡卡西不由咬住嘴里的树藤忍耐，却没有看到男人嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽而期待的笑。

但是很快卡卡西就发觉出不对来了。

没有了面罩的缓冲，卡卡西的牙齿直接咬破了树藤的表皮，从破损处渗出的树脂融化在涎液里，焦灼的感觉从胃，到食道，到口腔，从身体内部各处的粘膜，麻痒渗透了肌肉，到了皮肤表层，连粗糙的树藤时不时从背上抽过都是安慰，更不要说男人的任何抚摸触碰，完全掌控了自己身体的知觉，成了自己唯一的慰藉。

……可是，即使到了这个地步，男人看着靠在自己怀里的卡卡西——他用最熟练的手法挑起卡卡西身体最激烈的反应，为此更诧异于卡卡西精神的坚韧，卡卡西眯眼看他的眼神过于晦暗和复杂，但绝不是自己所熟知的全然地信任和依赖。

……

卡卡西被男人搂住腰，这次男人松开了树藤，没有再限制他什么，连皮肤被提升了敏感度，也是被好好抚弄着，让他终于射出了精液。  
只是树脂的药性还没有完全消除，男人的手贴上卡卡西的嘴角的痣的时候，卡卡西下意识一般，习惯性含住他的手指，舔弄了一圈，好像在解着口腔和粘膜里的痒。

这个熟悉的动作让男人心里一动，但卡卡西的眼神却还是晦暗不明，他只好接着用羞辱一样的语气，问着最开始的那个问题：“现在回答我，你是不是和谁都淫荡成这样，嗯？”

卡卡西摇着头，恋恋不舍地最后舔了一下男人的手指，哑声说：“带土……我知道你不会的，你不是的……”

……

男人听到这句话，终于像得到了宣判一样，欲望被压倒心底，低笑着说：“原来你不会爱我，你根本不会爱我……”

旗木卡卡西确实爱着宇智波带土。  
但他爱的不过是一个赝品罢了。

宇智波带土对卡卡西说完那句宣判，便拉开了神威空间的传送口。  
大步流星地落荒而逃。

\- 11 - 

谁也不是的男人从梦境中逃离，站在旗木卡卡西的身旁。

包裹着银发忍者的月光已经淡薄得快要消失，那抹微笑也已经不在了，被噩梦折磨着的忍者蹙着眉头，五官上写满了痛苦和悲伤。

那是男人最厌恶的神情。

……原来旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土在一起，真的远比原本的现实更加糟糕啊。

月读之中的卡卡西，得知真相的卡卡西，一直知晓真相的自己……谁在幸福中生活，谁在绝望中挣扎，一目了然。

男人察觉到白绝在附近，但它没有再说话，似乎是知道已经没有必要再说什么。  
自己的选择已经不言而喻——

？！

男人察觉到一只手抓住了自己的袖口。  
躺着的人呼吸的节奏变了，眼睛却还没有睁开，眉头皱的更紧，好像正在和幻境纠缠。

……  
没事的，卡卡西，很快你就不用面对这些了。男人想着，伸过手，想把自己的袖口抽出来。

却反而被躺着的卡卡西抓住了手。

“我爱你。”

卡卡西低低说出声后，终于睁开了眼睛，眼神还有些没回过神的失焦，下意识顺着手上有触感的方向望去，看到了同样睁大眼睛的男人。

记忆慢慢回流，海量的信息差距是大型幻术破解之后的后遗症，但面前的人的样子让卡卡西不得不飞快处理掉这些记忆。

男人说：“我说过了，你爱的不是我。”

卡卡西说：“不，我爱你。”

卡卡西怕男人用虚化的能力突然离开，于是紧紧抓着他的手，坐起身，问他：“你不想知道我是怎么从幻术中醒来的吗？”

男人心想，还能怎么醒来，自己过去扮演了那么多次宇智波带土，面前的人从来没有怀疑过……把真正的宇智波带土放在他面前，他反而觉得是假的了。

卡卡西说：“我原本永远也不打算说……也不介意永远没有机会说出这句话，但‘我不爱你’这种暗示，你不该下给我。”

男人一僵，手上打算抽回的力道放松了。

卡卡西说：“人心底的话是不会变的，再夸张的梦境，也不会违背这一点。”

卡卡西说：“我不在意自己被误解……不如说不被察觉更好，但是当我的脑海里开始喊叫着‘我不爱你’的时候，我想做的一切就只有反驳。”

卡卡西说：“可是就算我拼命想说出这句话，那三个字到了喉咙口，却怎么都说不出来，怎么都……”

卡卡西拉着男人的从床上起来，男人没有再动。卡卡西站起来，长久的睡眠让他有些站不稳，但他还是试探性地抱住没有反抗的男人。

“我爱你，我爱你啊……带土。”

过了良久，带土缓缓开口：“……你说你爱我，你爱的到底是谁呢？”  
带土说：“你怎么知道，这不是我的又一个幻术，你们都已经长眠不醒了呢。”

卡卡西说：“你还活着这件事，对我而言，就是个让人长睡不醒的美梦了。”

理智回来以后再去剖白内心，让他有些不自在，脸上和耳根都在发热，但带土的神情，让他觉得趁热打铁比较重要。

卡卡西接着说：“所以我的梦里，我唯一的期望就是活着的你，至于其他……即使不得不亲手杀了你……但我还是希望你能够活下来。”

卡卡西说：“那么多的梦里，只要能够还在心底默默说出‘我爱你’这种话，我就已经满足了，更不要说和你在一起这种事……如果不是你的话，我就算做梦也不会实现吧。”

卡卡西说：“的确，如果只是幻术，那我应该无视掉。但，如果是真实的……我不会否认我的英雄，哪怕只有万分之一的可能是真的，哪怕有万分之一的可能会伤害到他。”

卡卡西看向带土说：“更何况，你所有的爱，都给予了真实的我……不是吗？”

卡卡西问：“那么你呢？”

……

宇智波带土说：“……你的爱也只能给我，真实的我……”

宇智波带土说：“好吧，是你赢了。”

说完，带土堵上了卡卡西的嘴。

卡卡西偶尔伶牙俐齿一回，嘴唇和舌头却是真的又乖又软。

男人明白了，原来这才是现实啊，会给人绝望，却也会给人梦也梦不到的幸福。

白绝的声音随着世界上最后一个期盼梦境降临的人的转念而消失了。

半成品的月读被解除了，所有人醒来，都觉得自己做了一个很长很美好的梦。

fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 长度是预计的两倍……  
> 开脑洞的时候：不开战的月眼好呀！堍堍紧急上岗营业泡卡卡！  
> 抠设定的时候：白-月之眼人形自走安利机-绝：为什么不问问神奇月眼呢  
> 走肾的时候：字数收不住了！！堍卡甩上车门自己开走了！！  
> 走心的时候：……比琼瑶忍者更琼瑶，我做到了  
> 总结：月眼救不了宇智波，但是谈恋爱可以(:3JL)


End file.
